


Stupid Fists

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - McShep edition [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Prompt7.“Is that blood?” “No?” “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”and24.“Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face?” “Yes.” “What if I break his nose a little?”
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Tumblr Prompts - McShep edition [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501682
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	Stupid Fists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicGunn/gifts).



John hated Rodney’s bed.

Well, no, that wasn’t true. He had a lot of fond memories of Rodney’s bed, good times were regularly had in Rodney’s bed, but that didn’t negate the fact that it was far too chiropractically structural to lounge in.

John shifted again in an attempt to get comfortable. He knew Rodney’s schedule, had bribed Radek to share his calendar today, and Rodney should have been back from the labs at least half an hour ago. He’d been lying in Rodney’s damn concrete slab of a bed for almost forty minutes now and he could swear it was getting less and less comfortable with each passing second.

He’d started off naked but after twenty minutes of shivering he had bit the bullet and put his boxers back on. Ten minutes after that he’d put his socks back on too.

Rodney ran hot so he kept his room cool.

John liked it most of the time, at night especially, Rodney’s body a line of heat against him, chasing the cold away, but right now it was a pain in the ass.

Despite the fact that John could usually get Atlantis to adjust her settings as easy as blinking, it never seemed to work for him in Rodney’s rooms. Either Rodney had done something fiendishly clever to the control settings in this area or Atlantis just loved Rodney that little bit more than she loved John.

He suspected it was the latter but he’d never admit that to Rodney.

Shifting again, John was just contemplating putting his black t-shirt back on when the door to Rodney’s quarter’s slid open.

Finally.

John wriggled his hips, pushing the boxers down and getting into what he hoped was an alluring pose. He brought his hand down to brush delicately across his stirring cock and grinned.

“Well, look who finally decided to - - holy shit, is that blood?”

Rodney stood frozen just past the doorway, his eyes wide and what looked like two bloody pieces of tissue plugged up his nose.

“No?” 

John was already up and maneuvering Rodney into a sitting position, pushing the clothes he’d dumped on Rodney’s chair to the floor to make room.

“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question,” he said as gently tilted Rodney’s head into the light that Atlantis kindly provided him with. He winced at the forming bruises he could already see purpling across Rodney’s nose and under his eyes. “Want to tell me who I have to kill?” he asked.

Rodney pushed John’s hands away, moving to stand up.

“No one is getting murdered,” he said, sighing heavily as John pushed him back down. “You weren’t - what are you even doing here? Lorne said you were unavailable today- - Wait, you’re naked.” He tipped his head to look down at John’s socks. “Well, almost naked. Why are you wearing socks?”

“I was cold. Don’t change the subject. Who broke your damn nose, McKay?”

Rodney’s eyes flashed in panic and he brought his hand up to prod at his nose, hissing with pain as his fingers connected. “You think it’s broken?!” he screeched. 

“Yeah, Rodney, I think it’s broken. What did Carson say?”

Rodney shifted nervously in the chair. “Well, ah, I maybe haven’t actually been to see him yet.”

“Ok, up, now.” John pulled Rodney to a standing position. “I’m taking you to the infirmary right now.”

Rodney pulled his arm free and took a step back.

“Rodney - -“

“I’m not saying no,” Rodney interrupted. He gathered up John’s pants from the floor and pushed them at John’s chest. “I’m saying you need to get dressed first.”

John looked down at himself. “Right. Good idea.”

John pulled his pants on, not bothering with the boxers and grabbed his tee from the floor. 

“You’re going commando?” Rodney asked, sounding a little breathless.

“Reel it in, buddy. The plans for tonight have changed.” John was heartened by how disappointed Rodney looked at that. “Don’t be too upset. I might be able to wrangle an afternoon off at some point in the next year and a half and try again.”

“Oh, God, you planned this whole thing, didn’t you? With the naked and the waiting and - - Stupid Ronon and his stupid fists,” Rodney muttered.

John stopped dead. “RONON did this to you? I’m gonna kill him.”

It was Rodney’s turn to push John into the chair.

“No, you will not kill him. Like you could, anyway.”

“Hey!”

“Look, it was an accident. Ronon and I were sparring and I went left when I should have went right and, well, you can see how that went.” Rodney gestured at his bloody and bruised face.

“You were sparring? With Ronon?” John needed to be clear that he’d heard Rodney correctly because those were words he’d never expected to hear. “Why?”

“I wanted to learn how to defend myself. Turns out I’m not very good at it.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?” John asked. “I would have helped.”

Rodney shrugged, avoiding John’s eyes. “Because you’re - we’re - - you’re my - and, look Ronon was less complicated, ok? You and me are - I like the way you touch me, you’re gentle and it’s nice and I didn’t want to complicate that with the hitting and the punching and…” Rodney trailed off.

John sighed heavily. He understood. Didn’t mean he liked it, but he understood. “Fine,” he said. “I won’t kill Ronon. But can I at least punch him?”

Rodney laughed, his hands immediately coming up to clutch at his nose as the laughter caused the throbbing to worsen.

John winced in sympathy. “Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Yes.” 

“What if I break his nose a little?”

Rodney paused, obviously considering it. “Well, maybe that would be ok.”

John nodded. “Consider it done. Now, infirmary?”

Rodney nodded, wincing again. “And then naked time?”

“And then naked time,” John agreed, hustling Rodney out the door, knowing that Rodney would be too sacked on pain meds to do anything by then.

Stupid Ronon and his stupid fists.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
